Story 4  Finding Happiness
by robertwnielsen
Summary: Stringfellow makes a decision that changes two lives, forever.  Meanwhile, an old enemy of Hawke's returns, looking for one final showdown with Airwolf.


_Story 4 – Finding Happiness_

A/N: References are made to the 1st season episode _To Snare a Wolf, _2nd season episodes _Flight 093 is Missing _and _The American Dream, _the 3rd season episode _And a Child Shall Lead, _and loobeyloo's story _Sixth Sense._ This story takes place about four months after the events in _From Nightmares to Dreams_._ (by Sirius7). _

Disclaimer: I do not own Airwolf – Either Bellisario or Universal does. This story is based on my interpretation of what might have happened after the events in Sirius7's story _From Nightmares to Dreams, _and is the conclusion of this story arc._ However,_ events in my story will have no effect on events in hers. This is my interpretation of it. My next story arc (which I'm already working on) will begin with the focus being on the happy event.

I want to dedicate this story to Sirius7, whose story _From Nightmares to Dreams_ kickstarted this crazy journey of mine.

_Summary: _After the events in _From Nightmares to Dreams, _Stringfellow Hawke and Caitlin O'Shaunessey finally gave into their feelings and began a relationship. The relationship was not without its tribulations, however, as several attacks on Airwolf and the eventual ransacking of Caitlin's home lead Hawke to take Cait up to his cabin, in order to attempt to keep her safe. Her nightmares, specifically the ones where she believed she had killed Hawke, and then that Hawke had lied to her about loving her, were finally quashed when Cait confronted Angelica Horn, the daughter of the evil billionaire who had kidnapped and brainwashed Hawke in order to steal Airwolf. Once Angelica was safely behind bars, Caitlin and Hawke consummated their relationship, and she found herself experiencing a new, much more pleasant, dream.

_And now, Finding Happiness_

_-AW-AW-AW-AW-AW-AW-AW-AW-AW-AW-AW_

**Hawke's Cabin**

"Dom, you outdid yourself! That spaghetti was _marvelous." _Archangel was subtly loosening his belt, as he'd had three platefuls.

"Thank you, Michael. Coming from a connoisseur like yourself, I'll take _that_ as a compliment." They were all seated around Hawke's large fireplace – Hawke and Caitlin together on the couch, Dom, Archangel and Marella at the bar. Dinner had been over for at least thirty minutes, and Dom gave Hawke a look that said, _Come on, come on...get it over with, why don't you? The Spotless Wonder and I aren't getting any younger, you know!_ Even as the thought crossed his mind, Dominic marveled at how Michael had managed to put away three plates full of spaghetti that had been drowned in marinara sauce, and yet _still remained _the "Spotless Wonder."

Hawke checked the pocket of his blazer, and made sure the small box was still there. He stood up, clearing his throat. "Ladies and gentlemen, I have an announcement," he began. Dom made sure everyone had a full glass of champagne. The choice of drink surprised Caitlin, but Hawke had requested it.

"A year ago, on an Airwolf mission, Caitlin made a comment that surprised all of us – she said we made a pretty good team. I hated to admit it then, but she was right...in more ways than one." Dominic chuckled at the reminder. He and Stringfellow, both injured after a movie stunt went terribly wrong, had gone into East Germany to rescue Archangel. Since Dom was in traction and could barely move, Hawke had been forced to bring Caitlin into the Airwolf fold, to take the engineer's chair and monitor Airwolf's systems. After a dogfight with a couple of East German MiGs, Caitlin made the comment, _"Hey, guys, this is fun! I think we make a pretty good team!"_ Dominic and Hawke had both shouted, "_NO!" _in response. Dom had to stifle another grin at the exchange that had gone on as they left East German airspace, which had ended with he, Hawke, and Archangel all asking, _"What helicopter?" _They had been determined that Caitlin would forget the black monster, but each one knew she would not.

_How far we've come, _Dom mused to himself. _Now, Cait's a regular part of the crew._ _Even Mr. Clean accepted her. Hell, if it hadn't been for Cait, we would've lost both String __**and Airwolf. **_Dom ended his reminiscing as Hawke turned and smiled warmly at the woman who had made him happier in the last few months than he had felt in many years, since before Saint John disappeared. Michael surreptitiously checked near the front door, and made sure that his surprise guest could see everything, but was not visible to anyone.

"After everything that's happened the last few months, I've made a decision. There's something I want to ask a very special someone in this room, and I wanted you all here to witness it." He paused, setting his glass on the table, and reaching his hand into the pocket of his blazer. Caitlin watched him suspiciously, and hoped against hope that _she _was the person Hawke's question would be directed to. She had noticed him acting very strangely, even for him, since he told her of his decision to host this little dinner party.

_Since when does Stringfellow Hawke host a dinner party? Or **any **type of party, for that matter? _Caitlin had asked herself. Hawke walked towards Marella, and Caitlin thought her heart had dropped straight out of her chest, to the floor of the cabin. Caitlin couldn't see Marella as she smiled and nodded gently at Hawke, who winked warmly in response. When Caitlin heard his footsteps as they came back towards her, saw him stop in front of her and drop to one knee, she felt her heart had leaped back into her body and lodged in her throat, in anticipation of the question she'd spent the last several nights praying she would hear.

Looking straight into her eyes, Hawke pulled a small box out of his blazer pocket, and as Caitlin recognized it for what it was, tears of joy flooded her eyes. As he opened the box, Hawke looked deep into her eyes and asked her, "Caitlin O'Shaunessey, will you marry me?"

"Yes. Oh, _yes, String!"_ Her tears spilled freely as he slipped the ring onto her finger, drew her to her feet and kissed her, as the rest of the guests applauded happily. Dominic, who had kept this secret for the past two days, yelled, _"Goddammit, it's about time, String!"_ Suddenly, Caitlin felt tears on Hawke's cheek as they mingled with her own, and she whispered, "Are you all right, String?"

He pulled back to meet her concerned gaze, and said, "I just wish...I wish Saint John could have been here."

String suddenly swore he heard footsteps behind him. But, that was impossible – all the guests were _in front _of him..._Weren't they?_ He glanced down at his fiancee, and her expression told him, _I heard them too. _Suddenly, a voice String had heard only in his dreams rang in his ears. "String. I _am _here. And I must say that I'm very happy for you, little brother!"

Stringfellow turned, and saw the brother he had thought dead for so long. "Saint John? Is it...really you?" He looked up into the eyes of his older brother. "String. It's not a dream. I'm here. Consider it an engagement present." Saint John drew his brother into a fierce hug, and motioned for Dom to join them after several seconds. After several minutes, Dominic finally disengaged himself from the group embrace to ask the next two most important questions of the night. "Michael, _how? When?"_

"Three days ago. We got satellite recon photos of Saint John, along with six other members of 1st Air Cav, in a prison camp just outside Hanoi. We were able to move enough assets and firepower into the region, and mounted a rescue. No casualties, either from the rescue team or the former POW's. A lot better than that fiasco in Iran in '79."

"That's because you weren't in charge, Michael," Dominic grinned at the other man and clapped him on the shoulder.

Michael couldn't believe what he had just heard. _Did Dominic Santini just give me a compliment? Either he's had too much to drink, or he's as giddy about everything that's happened as everybody else here tonight._ He paused, then finished the thought. _Including me. _"Thank you, Dominic. I was still an undersecretary back then. I didn't make Deputy Director until...oh, 1984, I think it was." All the guests laughed at that comment. "Saint John wanted to come up here the day he was rescued, but we had to go through the standard procedures – debriefing, physical exam, things like that. But when you called and invited Marella and me to this little party, it just seemed like the perfect time. I hope you're not too upset, Stringfellow," Michael said, looking his longtime friend in the face.

Hawke's expression darkened as he came face to face with Michael. "Michael, he's been home for _three days_ and you never told me. Do you realize that I should be _furious_ with you right now?" He glanced at his older brother, who was in what appeared to be a serious conversation with Dom. "But considering what you've brought me tonight, I couldn't be." He drew the older man into a hug and whispered, "Thank you, Michael."

Michael simply replied, "You're welcome, Hawke. It was the least I could do. Like Saint John said, consider it an engagement present."

Slipping his arm around his fiancee, who had joined the conversation, Hawke replied, "If we aren't the two happiest people in the world right now..."

Saint John and Dominic joined in, " – then _we _probably are!"

"I guess that means you're the _four _happiest people in the world, Hawke." He knew Michael was right – he just wanted it to last. Suddenly, Hawke realized something he'd completely ignored.

_Good Grief,_ Hawke said to himself. _I am __**such **__an idiot. Or, Cait would probably call me a lunkhead. "_Excuse us, Michael. There's something I need to do." He and Caitlin walked over to where Saint John and Dom stood, and String said, "Excuse me for a second, Dom. Saint John, I can't believe what I forgot. Allow me to introduce my fiancee, Caitlin O'Shaunessey." Saint John gave his brother a look that said _I was wondering when you'd get around to that, _then turned back to Caitlin and gave her a warm, friendly hug. "Congratulations, Caitlin. Even though this is a little premature, welcome to our family. Oh, and don't mind String. He always was the less well-mannered of the two of us." Saint John winked at his younger sibling, to let him know he was only kidding.

Cait squeezed her future brother-in-law's arm and replied, "Thanks, Saint John, but I already knew about the manners part. It's a pleasure to finally get to meet String's brother, after I've heard so much about him."

"Most of it good, I hope," Saint John chuckled, casting a worried glance at his younger sibling.

She smiled and replied, "All of it good, Saint John. Trust me."

"Well, String. I must say your taste in women has definitely improved from what I remembered," Saint John said as he glanced at Caitlin. "Mom and Dad would _definitely _have approved."

"Thanks, I think. I dreamed about this, you know."

"About what?"

"About having you here for my wedding. I just didn't know if I'd ever see you again, or find the right woman."

"Well, I guess you lucked out on both counts."

Stringfellow grabbed his brother in a fierce one-armed hug as he wrapped the other around his fiancee's waist. "I sure did, Saint John. I surely did."

Later that evening, after the last hugs had been exchanged and Saint John, Dom, Michael and Marella had left, Hawke and Caitlin sat on the couch, wrapped in each other's arms. "String?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you so much for this. Tonight...it was _perfect_."

Hawke thought he saw a twinge of regret in her beautiful eyes, and said, "But..."

Caitlin sighed. "But...do you realize we've been together just about four months, and you haven't met my mom yet?"

"That's a good point, Cait. Do you want to take some time and go see her?"

"Well, she and my family deserve to know. If my sister Erin isn't the maid of honor, she'll _kill _me. But...there are some other people I'd also like to tell."

"Bobby and his father?"

She snuggled tighter against him, "You know me too well, String. But add Nguyen and his wife...Sam Roper and Nhi...and young Stringfellow, of course." Even though the adventure with Sam Roper had taken place before Caitlin and Hawke had met, Hawke had shared the story of the encounter with her, including how Nhi Yong had changed her son Ho Minh's name to "Stringfellow."

"Tell you what. We'll talk to Bobby, Nguyen and Sam tomorrow, and then head down to Texas to see your mom. You're nervous about telling her, aren't you?"

"The truth? I'm scared to death."

As he leaned towards her, Hawke grinned and said, "We're going to be just fine, Cait. Just..._fine."_

_-AW-AW-AW-AW-AW-AW-AW-AW-AW-AW-AW-AW-AW-AW-AW-AW-AW-AW-AW-AW_

**The Phelps Residence, the next day**

"_String! Caitlin!_ How are you guys?" Robert Phelps had been expecting them ever since String called the next morning, and told them that he had something to talk to them about. Their curiosity had the best of them, especially Bobby, who said, "What's up, String? We haven't seen you in a long time!"

"Well, buddy, we had a few things to tell you. Cait?"

She grinned shyly at her young friend. "First of all, Bobby, you were right about String. He _does_ look better when he smiles." Bobby grinned and rubbed his hands together, which was the way he showed happiness or excitement. Bobby noticed something he'd never seen before. "Caitlin, what's that?" Bobby pointed at her left hand.

His father spoke up. "Bobby, don't you remember? Your mom used to wear one. That's called an engagement... _whoa. _Wait a second. _Engagement ring?_ Hawke, I didn't even know you two were together!"

Hawke replied, "We've been together for about four months, but yes, we are engaged to be married. And," he smiled again, "We want you both to be there."

Bobby's hands rubbed together even faster now. "I think he approves."

"I think you're right."

"String?"

"Yeah, Bobby?"

"I want to draw a picture of you and Caitlin for when you get married!"

"We would be honored, buddy. Deal?"

"_Deal!" _Bobby enthusiastically hugged both String and Caitlin to seal the agreement. "And remember..."

Caitlin and Hawke joined in as Bobby and his father continued, "A Phelps never goes back on a deal!" Then Hawke said, "Hey, remember you once told me you liked to draw pretty girls?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I can guarantee you this. When you draw that picture of us, you'll be drawing the prettiest girl in the world!"

"String! You made her blush!"

"It doesn't take much, buddy. Trust me. It doesn't take much." Hawke smiled and winked at his fiancee, even as Caitlin gave him a playful poke in the ribs.

_-AW-AW-AW-AW-AW-AW-AW-AW-AW-AW-AW_

**Later that afternoon, Nguyen Van Minh's home**

"Hawke! It is so good to see you again, my friend! And, you as well, Caitlin." Nguyen led his two friends into his home, where his wife Mai waited for them in the living room. They had anticipated the arrival of their friends, ever since Hawke had called from the Phelps residence to tell them that he and Caitlin planned to visit them shortly. "To what do we owe the honor of this unexpected, and yet most welcome visit?"

"Well, Nguyen, we just wanted to tell you that...we're getting married." Caitlin proudly displayed the diamond ring she wore on her left hand, and Nguyen drew String into a powerful congratulatory hug. "Easy there, my friend. My ribs are still sore from Dominic's congratulations a few days ago."

"Our friend Dominic is happy, then?"

"I think _ecstatic_ would be a better word. The last time I talked to him, it sounded to me like he's already anticipating a grandchild."

"Caitlin is..."

"No, she's not pregnant. Dominic just jumped the gun a shade."

"As usual, no?"

"As usual, _yes._" As he clapped his friend on the shoulder, Hawke and Minh moved over to where the women were talking. "And, what are you ladies conspiring about?"

"Oh, the usual female wedding stuff, String," Cait smiled at him. "Dresses, flowers, things like that."

"Okay, then." Hawke moved aside with Nguyen, "Now, you know we'll expect to see both of you at our wedding."

"We would not miss it for the world, Hawke. This news has brought great joy to both of us. But, I assume you have other people to talk to?"

"Yes, and it's getting late. We'll let you know the date and everything. Good-bye, Nguyen. Mai."

"Good-bye, Stringfellow. Good-bye, Caitlin. And, congratulations again."

_-AW-AW-AW-AW-AW-AW-AW-AW-AW-AW-AW-AW-AW-AW-AW-AW_

**San Quentin **

Tranh Van Zung sat in his cell, brooding. _Two years I've been in this place...thanks to that black __monster._ He had been known as "The Black Spider" when he was terrorizing a group of refugees, until

the helicopter had come. His P-51 had been no match for the superior weaponry and capabilities of that black monstrosity. He recalled what he had said to Stringfellow Hawke – "Fancy machine you have there, Mr. Hawke. But, it is not the machine that gives you the edge...it is_ the man!_" And yet, he had been bested. _Perhaps if I were to meet him again, on a more equal footing, the results would be different. But first, I must get out of here._ Slowly, a plan began to materialize in his mind. _Soon, Mr. Hawke...very soon._

_-AW-AW-AW-AW-AW-AW_

**Spokane Air Force Base, Sam Roper's Quarters, that same evening**

"Hawke? What are you doing here? And who, may I ask, is _this?_" Sam Roper stood at the door of his quarters on Spokane Air Force Base, not entirely shocked to find Stringfellow Hawke in the company of one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. _Next to Nhi, of course._

"Sam Roper, meet Caitlin O'Shaunessey...my fiancee." Roper shook his head, not quite sure he believed what he'd just heard. _"Fiancee?_ You have _got _to be kidding me, Hawke! Do you mean to tell me that one of the all-time confirmed bachelors is joining the rest of us on the old ball and chain gang? I don't believe it!" This comment earned him a disapproving glare from Caitlin, which Hawke noticed, and whispered to his old war buddy, "Careful, Sam. It's not a good idea to upset a redhead...especially one who knows karate, and gives out free samples."

"My apologies, ma'am." Roper stepped aside, and ushered Hawke and Caitlin into his home. "Nhi? Nhi! You'll never guess who's here!

"Sam? Who are you...Hawke! So good to see you again!" Roper's wife, Nhi Huong, came down the stairs to greet her old friend. "And who is this lovely young lady?"

"Nhi Huong, meet Caitlin O'Shaunessey...my fiancee."

"Stringfellow, I'm so happy for you!" She reached out and gave Hawke a warm and friendly hug, then extended one to Caitlin. Nhi realized that she owed Hawke everything – He had brought her son back from Russia two years ago. She never understood the full story of the mission, only that somehow her husband Sam had been involved. None of that mattered now – Sam and her son were back with her, where they belonged.

"We're letting our friends know in advance – we haven't set a date or anything like that yet, though."

"Thank you, Stringfellow. We will be there for your special day, whenever it is – that is our promise to you, for everything you have done for us."

"So, how did you two get together, anyway?" Sam asked as they all sat down in the small living room.

Hawke and Caitlin glanced at each other knowingly. They couldn't reveal _everything _that had brought them together...especially not the parts about a certain helicopter, a crazed billionaire, and his daughter. So, Hawke said, "We just got lucky, I guess. We work together, actually – have for about two years, and one thing led to another, and now..."

"Now you two are getting married. Well, buddy, I hope things work out as well for you as they have for us," Sam said. "I just wish String was here," Sam sighed, referring to his son, "he'd be so happy for you two."

"But you'll tell him, right?"

Sam gave Caitlin a knowing glance, and replied, "No, I thought I'd keep it a secret until we got to your wedding ceremony..._of course_ we'll tell him!" The four friends laughed, and the conversation continued long into the evening, until Hawke and Caitlin finally excused themselves to go home.

"Well, so far everybody seemed very excited for us."

"Yeah, but you haven't met my mom yet."

"Right. You want to change our plans, or go down tomorrow?"

"No, we'll talk to her tomorrow, just like we planned."

**The O'Shaunessey Ranch, The Next Afternoon**

"Caitlin! What a surprise! Why didn't you let me know you were coming?" Her mother, Maggie O'Shaunessey, met Caitlin at the front door of their house early the following afternoon, after Caitlin and Hawke took a quick flight from California to Texas, after which they had rented a car and drove to her mother's home. Caitlin's mother ushered her daughter and guest inside, then went to the kitchen and brought coffee for everyone. Finally, after everyone was seated, Caitlin's mother decided to ask about her daughter's guest. "And, who is this handsome gentleman?" Caitlin took Hawke's hand and said, "Mom, this is Stringfellow Hawke...my fiancee."

Maggie choked on her coffee. "_Excuse me? _Did you say..._fiancee?_ Since when?" The tone of Caitlin's mother's voice indicated her displeasure.

"Since two days ago, Mom." Caitlin already felt a tide of worry swelling up, which was only increased by her mother's next question. "Caitlin, you're not..." Maggie's voice trailed off, and Caitlin's fair skin turned a deep shade of red as she realized the implications of her mom's question. Are you?"

"_MOM! _No, I'm not pregnant." Stringfellow stifled a chuckle. He'd somehow known that would be her mother's first question.

"Honey, I'm sorry. It's just that..."

"I know, Mom. It's sudden. But, it's not like I don't know him. String and I have worked together for almost two years."

"At that air service, you mean? What's it called...?"

"Santini Air, Mrs. O'Shaunessey. Caitlin and I work as pilots. We do stunt work, aerial photography, executive transport, things like that."

Maggie seemed to relax a little. "Sounds interesting, Mr. Hawke." Right now, though, I just have one question. And that is, what exactly are your intentions towards my daughter?"

Hawke suddenly felt like he was in high school again, getting the third degree from Kelly's mom and dad. "Mrs. O'Shaunessey, let me assure you that I love Caitlin very much, and I would never, _ever_ do anything to jeopardize that. You have my word. I just can't believe it took me two years to realize it."

Caitlin and her mom exchanged a knowing glance, one that Hawke was unable to interpret. He thought he knew Caitlin pretty well, but his read on her mother was somewhat more confusing. Finally, Caitlin's mom smiled and said, "Stringfellow Hawke, welcome to our family." Hawke inwardly breathed a sigh of relief as Caitlin's mother stood and opened her arms to embrace her future son-in-law.

As they sat back down, Maggie continued, "In fact, Stringfellow, I must tell you that this news has relieved me of something that I had been concerned about for a very long time," Maggie said, glancing at her daughter and future son-in-law. "I was concerned you'd _never_ come to your senses, and that Cait would never find a good husband. You see, " Maggie continued, "Cait has written me several long letters about you, and how frustrated she had been that you were so seemingly oblivious to her feelings."

Hawke's expression turned somber as he mentally recounted all his mistakes of the past two years. "Yeah. I was oblivious to them for a long time, even though I had several friends who tried to give me a hint, not the least of whom was Caitlin. And, I'll regret that I ignored her feelings for so long, for the rest of my life. I don't know if she ever wrote you about..."

"Your belief that everyone you love dies? Yes, she mentioned it in a few of her letters." _Yikes. Her mom is direct, isn't she? _Hawke said to himself. _Well, at least now I know Cait came by it honest._ Aloud he said, "I've gotten some good advice in that regard, and I promise you that I will spend the rest of my life trying to make up for the past two years. And, something occurred recently that did a lot to change that old outlook. When you come for the wedding, you'll have to meet my brother, Saint John."

"Wasn't he the one...?"

"Yes, ma'am. He was the one who had been a POW in Vietnam for so long – he actually came back a few days before I proposed."

"Mom, Hawke...oops, sorry...String didn't even know Saint John had been rescued...he didn't come to see String until the night we got engaged." Caitlin caught herself, having almost mentioned Archangel, whom they had both agreed not to discuss with her family, lest they worry excessively. Hawke had surmised that this meeting would be tense enough, without the added revelation of Caitlin's involvement with a spy agency.

"Any other family, String?"

"Just my foster father, Dominic Santini, who's probably the only person on this planet who was happier about this news than you are. My parents died in a boating accident on the lake at the cabin where I live."

"That where you two are going to live after you get married?"

Hawke hesitated, not sure how to answer since Caitlin _already _lived there. "If that's what she wants. If there's one thing that I never misunderstood about Cait, it's that she can be as stubborn as a Georgia mule when she sets her mind to something!" All three laughed, as Maggie remembered that she had told her youngest daughter the same thing, more than once. "In fact, that stubborn streak is one of the things I love most about her. She's probably the only person I've ever met with a harder head than mine." This brought another round of laughter as Maggie said, "See, Cait? I knew this Hawke was a smart fella...just a tick on the bullheaded side, that's all."

Caitlin glanced at her mom and the most important man in her life, and answered, "Guess you and my dad had something in common, String." When this brought a confused glance from Hawke, Caitlin said, "There was this rumor going around when I was younger that Daddy was part bull, or something like that." Hawke smiled and nodded knowingly, as he had been accused of being bullheaded by more than one person in his life, and that included more than once by the woman holding his arm. _And my heart, _he added to himself, as a warmth that had been missing for too long permeated his soul.

"String, please forgive my rudeness earlier," Maggie said. "You have to understand this came as quite a shock. But, I am very happy for you both."

"Mrs. O'Shaunessey, no offense taken. I understand how shocking this must have been for you, and on behalf of both of us, I apologize."

"No apologies necessary, String, but could I ask one favor?"

"You've got it."

"Could you drop the 'Mrs. O'Shaunessey,' please? I know we only just met, but since you're going to marry my daughter, please call me "Maggie." The other just sounds...so formal."

Hawke smiled and shook the older woman's hand. "Sure thing, Maggie." Hawke squeezed Caitlin's shoulder with his other hand, as if to say, _See? I told you we'd be just fine._

**Santini Air**

"No. Not again. Please, _not again!"_ Dominic Santini nearly cursed at the special report that had just come across the television screen – there had been a mass riot at San Quentin Prison, and before it was quelled, nearly 30 prisoners had escaped. By and large, they were names Dominic had never heard of – except one. Tranh Van Zung.

Last fall, Van Zung had been terrorizing a group of refugees that had settled in California, using a nickname he had garnered during the Vietnam War – The Black Spider. Dominic mentally pictured the gold parachute with the large black insignia that now hung in String's cabin, a souvenir from Nguyen after Airwolf had helped bring Van Zung to justice. He still remembered watching the scene from on board Airwolf, as Nguyen arrested Van Zung...

"_Tranh Van Zung, you are under arrest!"_

"_By who's authority?"_

"_**My own. **This is **America! Citizens' arrest!"**_ At that moment, the local police had arrived to make it official.

For a moment, he considered trying to call String and Caitlin to let them know what had happened, but he decided against it. _They'll find out soon enough,_ he thought to himself_. No point in getting them worried...after all, they're supposed to be relaxing._ Dominic just hoped Van Zung wouldn't be coming for his Lady, or any of their other friends, any time soon.

**The O'Shaunessey Ranch**

Hawke had made a decision when he smelled the aroma of steaks grilling outside. He would, at least for tonight, abandon his vegan habits. That aroma was just too enticing, and it reminded him of the night..._No. That's the past, we're concentrating on the present. And, _he added silently, glancing down at Caitlin, _the future. _He and Caitlin were taking a walk around the ranch waiting for dinner to be served.

"See, Cait? I told you we didn't have anything to worry about."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," she said. "But I'm sure you understood why."

"Of course I did," Hawke replied. If we had a daughter and she surprised us the way we did your mother, I'd probably have reacted just the same way." Caitlin smiled as she pictured just how Hawke _would_ have reacted in a similar situation. Out loud, she said, "String, may I ask you a question?"

"Sure, you can ask me anything," he replied, although he had a strange feeling of dread at what her question might be.

"How did you feel...about Rosalind?" She was talking about Carter Anderson III's personal assistant, who was a very attractive redhead in her own right. Cait remembered the night that she and Robert had gone out together, and she had seen String dancing with Rosalind at the same bar. It had appeared that they were getting close...a little _too _close for Caitlin's liking, and she let Hawke know about it with a jealous, icy glare whenever she locked eyes with him.

"You didn't like her much, did you?" Hawke grinned, as he recalled the icy stares she had shot him from across the dance floor. They seemed to lower the temperature in the room at _least_ ten degrees, even if Hawke had been the only one who noticed. "To tell you the truth, Cait, all the time I was dancing with her, I wished I was dancing with you."

She stopped and looked up at him. "Really?"

He smiled lovingly at her. "Really. And before you say anything, I know you were upset about Inge, too."

"Who? Oh, you mean the bitch whose _eyes _I wanted to claw out. You noticed, huh?" She remembered the Czech defector, a beautiful woman who seemed to have pierced the armor around String's heart before she could.

_Yikes. _"How could I not have noticed?" Hawke remembered Caitlin's expression and posture that he caught out of the corner of his eye as he walked out of the hangar back at Santini Air; arm-in-arm with the beautiful Czech woman. Cait had been leaning against the wall of the hangar, arms crossed but one hand tapping nervously, and unable to even watch Hawke. "I know how much that must have hurt you, and I'm sorry."

Caitlin leaned into Hawke's chest and whispered, "I'm sorry too, String."

"Don't be," he answered. They stopped walking as he turned towards her, and cupped her chin with his hand. "I would have been the same way with you and Robert, or you and Ken. If I'd been in my right mind, that is." He began to lean towards her, as a bell suddenly sounded in the distance, in the direction of her parents' ranch.

"Darn it. Guess it's almost dinner time," Caitlin said, as she and String turned back towards the house.

"Your mom really does that, huh?"

"Yeah, she's kinda strange that way."

"Rain check?"

She pulled him close to her body as they walked back to the house. "Definitely," she answered.

Dinner was a lively round of introductions, congratulations, and conversation. Caitlin's sisters, Erin and Fiona, were delighted to learn that the "tomboy pilot" of the family had finally found a man to settle down with. When Caitlin asked Erin to be her maid of honor, her response was, "Are you kidding? Wild horses couldn't stop me from it!" Her brothers, Brian and Callum, were of course enthralled with String's military stories. Caitlin was surprised to see Hawke tear enthusiastically into one of the steaks her mom had made, as she knew Hawke had been a vegetarian for most of his life, and she looked quizzically at her fiancee. He gave her a look that said, _Later. I'll explain later, _so she left it at that.

After dinner, even though both Hawke and Caitlin had insisted on helping her mom and Erin with the dishes, she found herself once again walking arm in arm with Hawke. "Okay, I think it's later," she grinned mischievously, "so _give, already_. What was the deal at dinner? I thought you were a vegetarian?"

"That's true, little lady, but Mama always told me _never_ to make demands of another person, especially one I just met." Hawke grinned, and Cait winced at his attempt at a Southern accent. Hawke had to smile, as he remembered some of the manners lessons his mom had thrust upon him when he and Saint John were children. "You certainly looked surprised."

"Oh, _surprised_ wasn't the word for it, buster," she teased, "more like _shocked._"

"Well, I'll have to think about this," String replied, "but I did once tell Toni that I hadn't _always _been meatless."

"_Excuse me? Toni?" _Caitlin's arm dropped from around his waist, and both arms were immediately, and defiantly, placed across her chest, as she gave Hawke her angriest, iciest stare. _"And __just WHO, may I ask, is Toni, __**Hawke**__?" _

_Oh, boy. __**Now**__ I'm in trouble__**. **__When will I ever learn to keep my big mouth shut? _Hawke winced at her use of his last name, which she lately had reserved for when she was angriest at him, and said, "Caitlin. Toni was an author, and a pilot, who had come looking for Dom. She was looking for a _job. Nothing more, nothing less._ I met her three years ago, when you were still a cop here in Texas. Besides," he said, "she was too old for me, and she wasn't my type."

"_Really? _And, just what is your type, Mr. Stringfellow Hawke?" She queried, as a familiarly impish grin began to cross her face.

"Hm. My type? Let's see. What about the gorgeous, redheaded, headstrong, tomboy chopper pilot from Pope County, Texas type?" He grinned, feeling her arms slide around his neck as his slipped around her waist. "Fortunately, someone just like that happened to cross my path."

"String, shut up and..." The feel of his lips on hers cut her off as she felt her heart rate soar again. _Guess it's time for that rain check,_ she mused, as she felt herself melt against him.

**Santini Air**

"Nguyen? Yeah, it's Dominic. Dominic Santini. Listen, I don't want to alarm you, but..."

"Van Zung has escaped?"

"You must have seen the report on TV," Dom sighed. "So, have there been any incidents up there?"

"Yes, and no, and in that order," the voice on the other end of the line replied. "I did see the story of the prison break, but we haven't had any problems here." Nguyen could practically feel the relief on the other end of the phone as he continued, "Did you know your friends Stringfellow and Caitlin came to see us?"

"Yeah, I figured they had stopped to see you," Dom laughed. "They had some news to share, you know."

"Yes. We look forward to seeing their wedding day, my friend."

Dominic laughed, and agreed. "Minh, you ain't the only one! I've been praying this day would come for years!" Nguyen had to hold the phone away from his ear as Dominic's loud, raucous laughter came across. Finally, Dominic hung up the phone, sighing with concern.

**O'Shaunessey Ranch, the next morning**

"Caitlin, it's sure been good seeing you again...and especially hearing this wonderful news," Maggie said, as she engulfed her daughter in a huge hug.

"Thanks, Mom. I have to admit, I was scared about bringing String down here..."

Maggie pulled back to look her daughter in the eyes. "I know. But he's a good fellow, Cait. Even if it _did _take him _two years _to realize how he felt. It's like your grandma told me. Some men are just a little slow on the uptake, that's all. That don't make 'em _stupid, _mind you. Just _slow_." Maggie remembered her long efforts to chase down Caitlin's father. _In one respect, _she thought to herself, _you got off easy. _

Caitlin smiled, as she remembered her father's words several weeks before. "You know, Mom, I never told you what happened after we had that argument on the phone, did I?" She felt Hawke tense next to her. Hawke recalled Cait's end of the conversation with her mom after her plane had been hijacked and Cait had missed her sister's wedding. She saw a familiar smile, though, when she glanced up at him, then she turned her attention back to her mother. "Well, first of all, Dominic...the guy who runs Santini Air, said to me, _You know, maybe...maybe your mommy's right. You __**should**__ be looking out for your future! And there's a lot of eligible guys out there..." _Caitlin smiled as she remembered the conversation. "And I replied, _Oh, yeah? __**Where?**_" Maggie snickered as she said, "And what did your friend Dominic do?"

Hawke saw a flush of crimson tinge Caitlin's cheeks as she answered, "He just pointed at String and said, _Well? HUH? _By the look on String's face, I wasn't sure who he wanted to kill first, Dominic or me! I was _mortified!_"

As she grinned at String, Maggie said, "Well, obviously not _too _mortified. You _got him, _didn't you?" Cait laughed as she felt Hawke squeeze her shoulders. She looked at him, then looked back at her mother and said, "Yeah. I sure did."

Maggie continued, "Your father _told _you that if your Hawke fellow ever came 'round to your way of thinking, to bring him down here so we could show him some good old fashioned Southern hospitality, didn't he?"

"Maggie, you've shown me more hospitality in the past couple of days than I've had in a long time. It was a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure was all mine, String," Maggie said, as she vigorously shook Hawke's hand. "But just between us and the sky, I'm glad you came to your senses on your own – otherwise I might just have had to come find that cabin of yours and put a good old-fashioned Texas whupping on you!" Hawke laughed, and he had no doubts that Caitlin's mom meant every word she said.

"Your dad was right, you know," Maggie said as she gave her youngest daughter a hug and kiss goodbye, "String is a wonderful man – and he'll be a wonderful husband for you. And _you, _Mr. Stringfellow Hawke," Maggie winked at her soon-to-be son-in-law, "you take care of my Cait. Promise?"

With a smile, Hawke said, "I promise. I can guarantee you, your Cait is now my entire life."

"Thanks for everything, Mom. We'll let you know the date and everything as soon as we get things worked out. We're thinking it'll probably be a small ceremony – just family and friends."

"Sounds good. Well, let us know the details."

"Will do. So long, Mom!" Caitlin and Hawke got back into their rental car and headed for the airport, as they had a flight back to California to catch.

"Well, that went a lot smoother than I thought it would," Caitlin sighed from the passenger seat. "I was so scared that Mom wouldn't like you, or wouldn't like the fact that I was getting married."

Hawke glanced over at his fiancee and smiled, "You need to have more faith in your mom, Cait," he chided her. "She loves you, and only wants the best for you," he said. "Just like any parents." Hawke wondered for a moment how his parents would have felt to know that their youngest son had a beautiful woman, who obviously had developed strong feelings for him, working with him for almost two years, and yet all but completely ignored her.

"Well, I'm just glad she understood that _you _are what's best for me, String," she replied, giving him an affectionate pat on his right arm. "There is one thing I'm worried about, though."

"Airwolf...and Archangel."

"Okay, two things. We never mentioned that part of our lives. Mom is gonna be so worried if she finds out about it." Caitlin fretted as they reached the area to return their rental car and, after retrieving their luggage, headed to their gate for the trip back to California. Hawke looked back at her and said, "Listen. We'll worry about that when and if the time comes. Until then, let's go home."

"Good idea, String." She smiled at him as they heard the boarding call for their plane.

_==AW==AW==AW==AW==AW==AW==AW==AW==AW==AW==AW==AW==AW_

**Santini Air, later that afternoon**

"Dom, just _when _exactly were you planning to tell us about this?" Hawke was enraged to learn that Tranh Van Zung had been part of a prison escape, and that he hadn't been told.

"First of all, you guys were supposed to be on _vacation._ You do remember what a vacation is, don't you, String?" Dom chided his friend. "A time when you _relax. _You don't worry about things like work, or Mr. Clean. Besides," he grinned at Caitlin, who stood next to her fiancee, "I would imagine you two found other ways to spend your time."

Smiling, Hawke answered his friend. "Yeah, we did. Actually went to Texas so I could meet Cait's mom."

"How was that?" Dom asked, especially concerned if the subject of his Lady came up.

"Surprisingly well. You might have liked her mom. She knew a bunch of the same old stories you always told me."

"_Very funny_, youngster. Just remember, you're not so old that I can't still turn you over my knee and smack you a couple." Caitlin stifled a grin at that image. "Any mention of..."

"No, Dom. We figured it was going to be uncomfortable enough just getting to know her mom. We didn't want to add "_Oh, by the way, your daughter's involved with a United States intelligence agency._" Do you know what worrying like that'll get you? A lifetime full of bills!" Dom chuckled at the remark, and remembered that he had made almost the same comment to Hawke last year, during the Anderson affair. The three friends shared a laugh and went back into the hangar, at the same time concerned about their Vietnamese friend.

_==AW==AW==AW==AW==AW==AW==AW==AW_

**Over Nguyen Van Minh's farmland**

Two crop dusting aircraft came in low, from the east. Hatches opened at the rear of both aircraft, and a liquid substance, not too dissimilar in appearance to aerial pesticides, dropped from the rear. The planes quickly turned and returned the way they had come, but within a few moments, the farmland below had somehow burst into flame. Something had ignited whatever had just been sprayed over the field, and it appeared that the year's crop would quickly be lost.

Nguyen heard a commotion outside and quickly ran to see what had happened. The sight of thick, black smoke chilled him as he remembered the events of last year. But then, he remembered something else. The helicopter. The massive gray and black helicopter that had helped to bring the Black Spider to justice. _But how to reach them again?_ Then he remembered – Caitlin, the beauty that his friend Hawke had recently introduced him to, had called Hawke's name when the helicopter appeared on the scene. _I must get him to bring that machine back, _Minh said to himself, _before it is too late._

_==AW==AW==AW==AW==AW==AW==AW==AW==AW==AW==AW==AW==AW==AW_

**Hawke's Cabin**

"_...But rather, how he lived. **How he did live!**" _As the familiar strains of music began to play from the TV set, Hawke glanced over at Caitlin, and was surprised to find tears streaming down her face. The original _Brian's Song_ was his idea, but Hawke was shocked to find that she had genuinely gotten emotional over what she had once derisively referred to as a "guy flick." He turned the television off, squeezed her shoulder and with a grin in his voice asked, "You okay?"

"Yeah, String, I'm okay," she dabbled at her face with some tissues he handed her and said, "Truth is, I must have watched that movie a hundred times with my dad and my brothers...but it gets me every time."

"See? Guys don't _only _like movies where everybody winds up in a pool of blood and gore at the end," he chided her. She gave him a playful shove to let him know there were no hard feelings. Suddenly, she sighed, a mournful sigh that brought a look of concern into Stringfellow's eyes.

"Cait? What is it?"

She blushed. "Oh, String. I just realized how much I miss my dad. He won't get the chance to walk me down the aisle."

"I wish I could have known him, Cait. From what Maggie told me about him, he sounds like he was a good man. And, he and Maggie raised a _beautiful _young lady." Caitlin blushed even harder at that remark. "As for the walking down the aisle part, there's no reason your mom can't do that. Or, if you'd rather, I'm sure Dom would be more than happy to stand in your father's stead."

Just then, they both heard Dominic's voice coming from the radio. _String? You there? It's Dom, come in. Come in, String._

_Speak of the devil, _Hawke thought to himself. "Yeah, Dom. I'm here. What's up?"

"You're not gonna believe this, String. Minh just called the hangar looking for you. He said his entire field was torched this afternoon." He said it looked exactly like what happened when..."

"...the Black Spider attacked. Dammit!" Hawke knew as soon as Dominic had told him about Van Zung escaping from prison that he'd go after Minh and his neighbors again. "Come up here and get us, Dom, fast."

"So we can go get the Lady, right?" The anticipation in his voice was unmistakeable.

"Right, Dom. If this _was_ Van Zung again, Minh's going to need all the help he can get." Hawke glanced at Caitlin. "So much for the romantic evening."

She smiled up at him. "Oh, String...you know I don't care what we do, as long as we're together. I love flying her just as much as you and Dom do. You know that, right?

He reached out a hand, helping her off the couch. "Yeah, I know."

Forty-five minutes later, Dominic had landed the Santini Air chopper in a secluded clearing about a mile away from the Lair. The trio had covered the remaining distance as quickly as possible, and before long, were exiting the chimney headed off towards Minh's farm. Caitlin took the co-pilot's seat on Hawke's left, and Dom was at his familiar spot at the engineering console. A quick cursory check of the systems later, and Airwolf headed towards Minh's farm.

_==AW==AW==AW==AW==AW==AW==AW==AW==AW==AW_

Minh stood in the wreckage of what had been a bountiful crop, when suddenly he heard it. _That sound,_ he whispered to himself in awe. _Hawke's come back, and he's brought the Dark Avenger with him._ A few moments later, the black and white helicopter soared into view, doing a quick orbit of the fields before landing a few feet from where he stood, and disgorging his three friends – Dominic, Caitlin, and Hawke.

"Hawke! And friends. So good to see you again. I just wish the circumstances were different," Minh said, offering a slight bow to his visitors.

"Likewise," Stringfellow answered, as he, Caitlin and Dominic bowed in response. "You think that this was the Black Spider again?"

"I am certain of it, Hawke. Look around. Does this not remind you of the devastation last year?"

He glanced around, noting the burnt plants and charred soil around him. "Yeah. Unfortunately, it does. Any idea when the Spider might try again?"

"He works in mysterious ways, the Spider. Just when you think you are rid of him, he strikes again."

"More like a snake than a spider," Dominic said. Stringfellow and Caitlin nodded in agreement. They couldn't have said it any better.

"Listen! Something's coming." Cait turned her head at Hawke's stern warning, and she heard it too – it sounded like another crop duster plane. "Cait! Dom! Let's _move it_!" Hawke yelled as they ran back towards Airwolf. "Get this thing fired up, _now!"_

Quickly, the three crew members scrambled into their seats and pulled on their flight helmets as Airwolf's systems activated; then the chopper slowly lifted into the sky. "What have we got, Dom?"

"Single aircraft – looks like a simple crop duster plane. Wait a second...scanners show incendiary bombs and extra gasoline on board! Whatever this guy's doing here, it isn't friendly."

"Then let's not give him a chance. Weapons to..."

"...combat mode. Right," Dom said, punching the buttons to deploy Airwolf's guns and ADF rocket pod. The small plane appeared to turn away, but it was only a deception.

"Look out, String. He's coming right for us. Kamikaze..." Before Dom finished his sentence, a large explosion signaled the elimination of the threat.

"Nice going, String."

"That was too easy, Dom. There's always two of 'em, remember?"

"You're right, String. Got another crop duster, looks like on our high 4! And...Oh, my God."

"What?"

"It's an F-16, String. Two Sidewinders, two Sparrows, and two 2,000 pound bombs. You don't think..."

"_Greetings, Mr. Hawke. We meet again. Only this time, the odds are even."_

"How's that, Tran?"

"_I now possess a much better opponent for your machine than the aircraft I had before," _his tone darkened as he continued, _"this time, you will show me the respect I deserve. Or this time, you will __die."_ A Sidewinder loosed in Airwolf's direction was quickly decoyed by a well-placed Sunburst. "Nice shooting, hotshot. Anything _else_ you want to send our way?"

20 millimeter cannon fire began rocking Airwolf. "You just had to ask, didn't you, String? Look out! Sparrow, 5:00!"

"Chaff, now!"

Two chaff bundles were quickly ejected, but the missile kept coming.

"Still closing. It didn't take the decoys!"

"Gimme a Hellfire, _now!"_ As he waited for the missile to be armed, he swung Airwolf around in a wide arc, so he was directly facing the oncoming missile. "Ready!" Dom yelled, and a split second later, the Sparrow was destroyed.

At the same time, Dominic yelled, "Gasoline run! 3:00!"

"Sidewinders."

"Done." Within seconds, the second crop duster was destroyed before it could discharge its deadly cargo. Hawke turned his attention back to Tran's F-16.

"All right, Van Zung. I'm tired of this. Land that bird _now_, while I'm still in the mood to let you."

"_Mr. Hawke. Did you really think I had forgotten the way that you and Minh humiliated me? I was shamed and dishonored the first time we met. This time, the game is different."_ Another Sparrow missile was quickly outmaneuvered, and impacted the ground several yards behind Airwolf. Again, Airwolf shook with the impact of 20mm cannon fire from Van Zung's F-16. Suddenly, the F-16 roared past him, then just as quickly seemed to slow dramatically. "String, pull up! He slammed on the brakes! He's trying to..." Before Dom could even finish his sentence, Dom felt Airwolf pull into a steep climb, then turn gracefully over in a perfect loop, which put them once again on Van Zung's tail.

"For you, Van Zung, the game is _over._" Hawke quickly dropped his targeting visor into position, and a Sidewinder air-to-air missile streaked out of one of Airwolf's ADF pods toward its target, and impacted near the left wing root, which caused an explosion that obliterated the enemy.

"Chute?"

"No way, String. No way he got out. Tran's gone. For good."

"Minh will be glad to hear that. You know, Van Zung told me the first time we fought, 'It is not the _machine_ which gives you the edge, it is the _man.' _"

"Guess that makes you the better pilot, eh, String?"

"This time, Dom. This time."

Hawke quickly found a clear spot and landed Airwolf.

"Thank you, Hawke. What you and your Dark Avenger have done for us...for all my friends and family, we can never repay."

"Minh, we are repaid every day with your friendship." Hawke, Caitlin and Dominic were seated on the floor in Minh's living room, speaking to Minh and Mai, who sat across from them.

And, I never saw the helicopter. That beautiful machine was _never _here," Nguyen said, emphasizing what he would tell the authorities.

"Thank you, Nguyen," Hawke replied.

"And remember, we expect to see you both at our wedding." Caitlin said, as she took Hawke's hand. "We'll let you know when we've set a date and everything."

"We would not miss it for the world," Mai replied. "And I have no doubt that you will be a beautiful bride, Caitlin."

"Not as beautiful as you were, Mai." Hawke and Minh chuckled at the exchange.

"You can rest assured, Minh, that the "Black Spider," or his men, will never bother you again."

"Thank you, Stringfellow. Thanks to all of you. And, we will see you again very soon." Mai and Nguyen embraced each of the three Airwolf crew members as they stood to leave.

_==AW==AW==AW==AW==AW==AW==AW==AW_

**Later, back at Hawke's Cabin**

"Well, that was an exciting day," Hawke said, beckoning Caitlin to join him on the couch. "But, I'm glad it's over. This way, there's more time to spend with a beautiful woman."

"And I get more time with my favorite guy," Cait said as she sat down and snuggled next to him. "String, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

Caitlin sighed. "Remember after Robert, I said I was never gonna get involved with anybody again? How'd you know I didn't mean it?"

Hawke considered her question, and answered, "I didn't. But, when you and Ken got involved, I knew he must have changed your mind somehow. You know, a part of me still feels bad about..."

Before Hawke could finish, Caitlin interrupted him, saying, "And I told you not to, remember? Do you know what the last thing he said to me was?"

"Of course not."

"Just before he left the ship, I asked him, 'Last night?' And his eyes were colder than anything I ever saw when he said, '_didn't mean a thing._'"

"That had to hurt."

"For a moment or two, maybe. String, can you promise me something?"

He locked eyes with the woman he loved, and replied, "Anything."

"Promise me, right here and right now, that whatever happens, you'll _always _be there for me, to have my back."

As he looked into her beautiful eyes, String replied, "Come here, Tet. You're our witness. Caitlin O'Shaunessey, I promise you – whatever happens, I_ will always_ have your back. And, what a beautiful back it is, too. Not to mention," he continued, a wicked gleam coming to his eyes, "your front is..."

"_String!" _With a wicked grin, Hawke scooped Caitlin up in his arms, and headed towards the stairs and up to the bedroom.

"String?"

"Yeah?"

"I just thought of someone else we might want to tell about the wedding."

"Megan?" Hawke pushed himself up on one elbow to glance over at his wife, surprised Cait would mention Dominic's psychic friend. _But then again, _String thought to himself, _if it weren't for her, I might not be here tonight._ "Yeah, she did ask us to invite her to the wedding. What do you say we give her a call in the morning?"

Caitlin looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand. _3:45 am._ "Um, String? It _is _morning."

He glanced at the clock, grunted, and said, "So it is. Okay. Later, then."

"Later."

**Megan Ravenson's home**

"Caitlin? Stringfellow? What a pleasant surprise! Come in, come in!" Megan Ravenson was genuinely shocked to have received a phone call from Stringfellow Hawke, telling her that he had some news to share with her. _Although, _she mused after she hung up, _I think I already know what they're going to tell me. And, I don't think I need to be a psychic to figure it out,_ she grinned inwardly, as she fixed coffee for herself and her two guests.

"She accepted your proposal, huh?"

Cait blushed, and answered, "Yeah, Megan, I kinda have a soft spot for the big lunkhead," Megan laughed. It warmed her heart to see that these two had finally found each other, and that Stringfellow had finally come to his senses and abandoned the crazy notion that everybody he loved would die. _After all, _she mused, _Saint John didn't._

"Megan, there's something else I wanted to tell you. It's..."

"About your brother? _I told you _that you were right, and that he was alive, didn't I?" Hawke grinned as he recalled the discussion they had about his brother. "When did you find out?"

Hawke grinned. "It was actually the night I asked Cait to marry me. We were standing in the middle of the floor, with Dom, Michael and Marella applauding, and all of a sudden, we heard footsteps coming from _behind_ us."

"_We?"_

"Yeah, Meg," Cait grinned. "String's been trying to teach me how to hear things as well as he does."

"Shouldn't be too hard, Cait. I've felt you had similar abilities to String; you just never took the time to develop them." Cait remembered the day, back at her parents' ranch, when she _knew _String was in trouble, and she had to go to him. She had always thought it was just "woman's intuition," but Meg's statement gave her cause to doubt herself.

"Don't doubt it, Cait," Megan said. "Your feeling about Hawke _was _more than just "woman's intuition." See, abilities like String's, and yours, are more prevalent when people share an emotional connection like yours. You just needed the right push to develop what was already there. And Hawke, I know you've wondered how both Caitlin and Dom have been able to finish your sentences. It's part of the connection that all three of you have." Hawke thought back to his first date with Caitlin – they were on the dance floor, and he was kicking himself for having pushed her away all this time, when out of the blue, she had said, "It's okay, String. I understand."

Meg grinned. "Your first date. That was when _you _first noticed her abilities, wasn't it, String?"

"Yeah. I guess you could say it finally made a believer out of me."

Meg suppressed an urge to say _I don't need to say it. You just did. _Aloud, she said, "Now, back to the real reason you're here. I have just one question for the two of you. When's the..."

"We haven't decided yet, Meg," Hawke said, "but once we do, you'll be right at the top of our invitation list."

"Well, I better be!" Megan smiled, then stopped short. Suddenly, Megan had another vision. _A son...and a daughter. Dom will be so happy. And the best part is, he'll be around to enjoy his grand kids. _

Both Stringfellow and Caitlin suspected what their friend was thinking, and smiled knowingly at one another.

_==AW==AW==AW==AW==AW==AW==AW_

**The Cabin, Later that Night**

Caitlin was finding it hard to relax and get to sleep that night. "String, something's been bothering me for a long time."

"What is it, Cait?"

"You remember Holly?"

"Oh, yeah. Dom's niece." Caitlin had asked about Dominic's niece Holly Matthews, who String and Dominic had rescued from a corrupt gangster named Edward Aarons last year. Holly had insisted that Aarons was a criminal and had kept her prisoner, but it turned out that Holly was crazy, and was actually guilty of worse crimes than Aarons himself, which included attempts to murder both Dominic and Caitlin. "Yeah, what about her?"

"Do you know what she told me, before we flew up to the cabin?"

"No."

"She told me...that you two made love."

_Here we go again. _Hawke switched on a light – he felt this was going to be a serious conversation, and things would probably go better if they could see each other's faces.

"What's the deal, Cait? You're not going to start having nightmares about _Holly _now, are you?"

"That depends."

"On what?"

"You." Caitlin sighed. "Did you?"

"Did we _what?_"

"You know, String! Did you two have sex?"

Hawke gazed intently into Caitlin's troubled eyes. "Listen to me, Caitlin. I swear to you, Holly and I _never_ did anything. That was just another one of her lies. In her own way, she was as crazy as..."

"String, don't say it." She knew String was about to mention Angelica Horn, and Caitlin didn't want to think about her any more.

"Okay. Now, are you going to drop this," She suddenly noticed a very strange gleam in Hawke's eye, "or do I have to prove to you just how much I love you yet again?"

Caitlin grinned impishly, knowing that gesture would drive Hawke crazy. "Just what did you have in mind?" She queried, and got her answer moments later when he gently pushed her onto her backside, so that he was laying on top of her. "M mm. I'm glad I asked."

"Caitlin O'Shaunessey, I love you. Never, _ever_ stop believing that."

"I won't. I promise. On one condition." The impish grin was back again.

"And that is?"

She ran her fingers through his hair playfully and said, "That you stop talking, and make me yours. Now. _Right now._"

Laughing, Stringfellow Hawke switched off the light and proceeded, for only the second time in many years, to do _precisely _as he had been told.


End file.
